


Forgotten night

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Smut, threeway, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Cynthia walks in on John and Paul 'Writing' and it results in a three way.<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: sometime in the 60’s.<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten night

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/70153371746/forgotten-night-request

“Oh, fuck” He moaned, his hands clanging on to a meaty piece of skin, John’s thighs. His hips trusted up like a cowboy riding a stallion, making his crotch heat up at the sweet friction.

“The condom, you want it?” the one under him spoke, out of breath before sucking on to his wide shoulders.

“Fuck that stupid thing” He groaned in a low, titillating tone with a stronger trust into his lovers hips, feeling his sweaty skin on his. “I wanna feel you”

“Fuck” He cursed as he openly kissed Paul, feeling the raw wetness as he reached from the bottle of lube lying next to them, having been thrown there the day before in a similar situation. He managed to grab a hold of the bottle as Paul sucking on his neck, quickly popping the cap open and mindlessly pouring a good amount on their excited members. His hand circled both, moving up and down in slow pace, making his lover moan in desire. “I’m ready”

“FOR WHAT?!” They heard a rather disturbed and confused voice exclaim from the door.

Both their heads turned to see Cynthia standing with her coat and bag on her hands, sulking wet from the storm outside. Her eyes were wide, eyebrows raised and mouth open.

“For a….a …..” Paul didn't know what to say, he didn't whether the was being caught in general or just what she caught him saying, but a wave of shame just took all words out of his mouth. Luckily John was quick on his feet.

“for a threesome!” He smiled shamelessly as Paul looked at him confused.

“A threesome? you must think I’m daft John.” Cyn let her things fall and puts her hand on her hip.

“on the contrary, my darling.” John gave Paul a sneaky kiss on the cheek as he lifted him, walking over to Cynthia, trying to be as seductive as possible with his long stride and cheeky smile. “I was just fearing that I couldn't truly satisfy your needs as a woman, so I called in lovely old Macca to help us, turn up the heat.” Paul couldn't believe his lover, how could he lie so naturally.

He felt bad for Cynthia, but his horniness and the idea of the threesome did not let his bad feelings linger. Paul turned his body to Cynthia, grinning sexily at her.

Paul had such a way with his body. His skin so fair and soft looking, his curves just manly enough, but truly gentle, his shoulders wide and sleek, hips so perfect defined, thighs so juicy, much like John’s and the most amazing feature his lips. They were always juicy, red and plum. Always begging to be kissed.

Cynthia had to admit that much like her husband, she too had quite the ‘hots’ for Paul.  

The center of attention in the room bit his lip as he tapped the place on the rug next to him, calling Cynthia. She let his allure pull her to him like a magnet, soon finding his hands brushing her hair back as he sexually breathing her air, whispering. “You sure you want this?”

“Yes” She responded quietly. That was Paul’s queue to connect their lips in a aroused kiss, letting his left hand begin to open Cynthia’s shirt as the right one pulled her blazer off.

John watched from far. It was amazing seeing how different Paul acted with women. His eyes even seemed darker, his chest more flexed, his posture more dominant. His movement were stronger, more demanding. The way he took control over Cynthia, quickly making her shed all clothe and complete be at his mercy.

He held on to the small part of her back as he kissed up her fair chest, stopping at her nipples and teasingly kissing them. John could feel a huge flame light itself within him as he watched his lover tease the life out of his wife. He could feel his member getting somehow harder as he watched the electrifying scene, both of Paul’s and Cynthia's bodies becoming sweaty and shiny in the soft lighting.

He began to softly touch himself, letting his fingers work the tip of his penis as he watched the carnal scene unfold before him. Paul guided Cynthia’s hands to his thighs letting it brush pass his aroused member as he gazed right into Cynthia’s eyes, his look told her everything he was planning. “Paul we can’t.”

John somehow appeared behind her, softly scooping her hair away from her shoulder and kissing it. “do it” he demanded.

He could feel Paul’s eyes on him as he kissed into Cyn’s neck, he looked up as he bit down watching Paul with an almost evil shine to it. Paul lifted Cynthia letting his member slip into her as he closed her eyes. “you wanna ride Paul, luv?” John spoke huskily.

Cynthia stayed quiet as John looked over at his lover with a grin. In response Paul slammed into her making her quiver and almost moan out in delight. “say it.” John almost roared into her right ear.

“I want it!” Cynthia quietly moaned, making John grin sexually, letting his hand travel down to her crotch, teasing her clitoris as he gawked at Paul.

Paul began to slam harder and harder into her, mercilessly into her as John softly teased her clitoris and cupped her smallish breast. The whole time he couldn't help but focus on Paul, the way his muscles tensed, reflexed and relaxed with every dominant trust. John pressed himself against Cynthia’s back, rubbing himself against her sweaty skin. The scent of orgy becoming stronger by the second as they rubbed and thrusted harder and harder.

John softly pulled Paul’s face closer to his, making their lips meet, their tongues lapsing together before their wet mouths closed together in a tender, romantic kiss. His hands softly slid to the back of Paul’s neck as he kissed into him, almost forgetting that Cynthia was between them. The lovers were only reminded when the woman between them began to moan and groan extremely loud as her orgasm unfolded. Both sped up soon cumming, Paul into Cynthia and John on to her back.

  
That night the three of them lied together, speechless. All three had to admit that that night was truly amazing, but none spoke of it. Fearing the various lies and truths behind that night’s actions.


End file.
